


Lovesick

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little angst, Asmo pulls a Lucifer, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: “You’re sick?” Solomon would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried, the back of his hand reached over Asmo to press a cool hand against his forehead. He’d never seen Asmo act like this before, not once ever in all of the centuries he’d known him. He certainly didn't want to concern Asmo’s brothers with this information, but he also wasn’t sure what to do. Asmo was quick to shoo his hand away, pulling the blanket farther over his head so only a few tufts of strawberry blonde hair poked out. Under any other circumstance, Solomon would find this cute. He’d be elated that he didn’t have to fight for extra cuddle time in the morning. But this? This worried him.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrostpatternintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/gifts).



Solomon knew something wasn’t right as soon as Asmo’s beauty alarm went off that morning.

They’d been living together for a while now and they had a morning routine. Asmo’s beauty alarm would go off, he’d try to get up and Solomon would let him. His grip would tighten and his sudden requests of “five more minutes'' would begin. How many he got through entirely depended on Asmo’s mood and if he had anywhere to go that day, and also how _persuasive_ Solomon could be with light caresses and butterfly kisses. Then Asmo would bribe him with coffee and finally their day would be able to start and Asmo could begin his precious beauty routine.

Asmo reached out to turn the alarm off and Solomon was prepared to start their little morning ritual, but Asmo snuggled back down into the blankets and into Solomon’s arms with a small huff. After a few moments of waiting, Solomon propped himself up, concern written all over his face. 

It wasn’t just this. Asmo had seemed off in general. It was little things at first, putting his jacket on inside out, going into a daze. He also didn’t really seem to have an appetite. Not only that, but while Asmo could normally be clingy, he seemed even more so in the past couple days. An almost panic like state seemed to take over him when he couldn’t find Solomon. Sometimes this would even cause him to go into his demon form, wings relaxing as soon as Solomon was back in his arms. All of these things just seemed so unAsmo. He knew Asmo’s normal patterns, and this wasn’t it. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, running his fingers through strawberry blonde locks. 

Asmo shifted and moved closer to Solomon. “I’m just not feelin too good, I’m sure it’ll pass,” he murmured.

“You’re sick?” Solomon would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried, the back of his hand reached over Asmo to press a cool hand against his forehead. He’d never seen Asmo act like this before, not once ever in all of the centuries he’d known him. He certainly didn't want to concern Asmo’s brothers with this information, but he also wasn’t sure what to do. Asmo was quick to shoo his hand away, pulling the blanket farther over his head so only a few tufts of strawberry blonde hair poked out. Under any other circumstance, Solomon would find this cute. He’d be elated that he didn’t have to fight for extra cuddle time in the morning. But this? This worried him.

Solomon left their room before Asmo. There had to be something he could do to help. He could make Asmo breakfast in bed, Asmo was usually the one that made breakfast anyways. Even when Solomon offered, Asmo wouldn’t have it. So that was his answer. Two hours and some eggs(?) and a piece of almost burnt toast and a cup of coffee. Peaking into their room, Solomon could see his boyfriend hadn’t moved from his spot under the covers. He hadn’t even attempted to start his morning routine.

He’d never seen Asmodeus like this before. 

Setting the plate and cup aside on their nightstand, Solomon knelt in front of the bundle of blankets and caressed Asmo’s face. Asmodeus shifted a bit under the covers before sunset eyes slowly fluttered open. He was still lacking his normal spark, but he seemed a little more alert. Solomon brushed the hair out of his face before motioning over to the food.

“I thought you might like breakfast in bed,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “How are you?”

Asmo glanced at the food for a moment before making a soft noise and trying to bury himself under the blankets once more. “Thank you dear, but I’m not too hungry… Maybe later.”

That later never came. Solomon peaked his head in throughout the day, but Asmo hadn’t moved. Every now and again he’d shift on the bed or change his position, but he didn’t make any move to, well, move. Calling someone could be an option, but he wasn’t entirely sure Asmo would want people worrying over him or seeing him while he was like this. 

The next morning, Asmo seemed better, but more _clingy_ than normal. Of course Asmo usually loved attention and Solomon was more than happy to give it to him. But today, Asmo didn’t seem to want Solomon out of his sight. Whatever room he was in, Asmo followed close behind, gripping on to his arm, standing shoulder to shoulder with him, or playing with his hand. These symptoms were weird, incredibly weird. Asmo had even lost the grace in his step, tripping and stumbling wherever he went.

Solomon thought his little library would have something, or even the royal library, but he couldn’t find _anything_. He sat for hours, Asmo’s head in his lap, one hand carding through his hair while the other held a book. He spent the entire day reading and even brought a stack to bed with him that night. 

The more he read, the less information he found, and the more nervous he became.

Maybe he should contact someone. Maybe one of the brothers knew what was wrong. It was possible. It could be nothing, but it could also throw them into a tizzy if they didn’t know what was wrong either.

“I’m _fine_ darling,” he smiled, snuggling deeper into Solomon, “As long as you’re here with me, I’ll be okay.”

“That may be so, but I don’t like that you’re not feeling well.”

“Well you shouldn’t give yourself _wrinkles_ over it. You have such a handsome face. I’ll be alright, especially if I have someone who loves pampering me so much!”

“I suppose it’s a good thing that that’s exactly what I’m planning on doing then.” 

And that was what he planned. Solomon hadn’t wanted to leave Asmo alone. He wanted to stay with him and continue diving into information in hopes of discovering what this ailment was. But when he got word of a chimera terrorizing the countryside, he couldn’t ignore it. 

“Asmodeus,” Solomon sighed, shutting the closet door, “Where’s the rest of my things?”

His boyfriend looked up at him, feigning innocence, “I haven’t seen them. Are you sure you didn’t misplace them?”

Solomon started walking around him, noting how Asmo scooted around. Of course he could use their pact, but with Asmo’s condition (and the special nature of their relationship), he didn’t really want to. 

“I mean look at it this way, maybe it’s a sign that some other sorcerer should take this-!”

Asmo’s sentence ended in a squeak as Solomon lifted him up out of the way. Digging through the spot he’d been protecting, Solomon found his missing materials, pouches of powders and stones for different spells, wards, his _cloak_. Most of it was an assurance, things he carried along just in case. He sighed and fixed himself up before holding his hand out. Pouting, he handed over Solomon’s wand and crossed his arms.

“You don’t even _need_ that.”

“Yes, but it certainly does add to the aesthetic don’t you think?”

When he didn’t get a response, he turned around. The sound of sniffling hit his ears before he processed what was in front of him. Sure Asmo wasn’t happy when Solomon had to leave, but he usually understood. Him leaving had never made him cry before.

Enveloping them both in his cloak, Solomon brought Asmo close and held him tight. He couldn’t stay long, but he didn’t want to leave him like this. Being sick was already bad enough, but being sick and upset?

“Don’t go, please,” he sniffled, gripping on to Solomon tighter, “I don’t want you to.”

Solomon’s heart almost broke right there. It was already hard enough saying no to Asmo, him being genuinely upset made it so much harder.

“Asmo, you know I have to.”

“Then take me with you? Summon me if something goes wrong?”

“I’ll summon Barbatos, you won’t have to worry-”

“No!”

Solomon was almost taken aback by the outburst.

“No nono _no_! Not Barbatos! Me!” he insisted, “Because if something goes wrong I- I want- I don’t want you to-” Asmo trailed off into blubbering as he buried himself in Solomon, grip becoming even tighter.

Solomon let him stay like that for a moment, nuzzling into his head and delivering soft kisses. He didn’t want to leave him, but he knew he had to go. He also couldn’t bring Asmo along, not when he was so out of it.

“I’ll be back before you even know it,” Solomon promised, “Let’s get you comfortable so you can get better faster.” He made sure Asmo’s eyes were wiped clean and that he had snacks, drinks, and things to keep himself entertained while Solomon was gone.

Pulling away from Asmo’s kisses was also hard, and it took all of Solomon’s willpower to give him one last peck before pulling away.

“I’ll be back soon, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Asmo couldn’t place why he’d been like this. To top everything off, recently he’d been getting throbbing headaches and sharp pains shooting down his spine. Everything sucked, but at least he’d had Solomon. 

Solomon…… 

Solomon had his heart. There was no denying that. He loved him with all of his heart, more than anyone else. He never knew he could feel so much, he didn’t think it was possible. The fact that Solomon loved him too made it even better. Solomon made him experience emotions he’d never known before, brought his attention to moments he would have missed otherwise, and always managed to take Asmo’s breath away.

Asmodeus loved Solomon more than anything.

Asmo was worried about him. He knew he’d been more than a little clingy lately, but it was mainly because he couldn’t shake these anxious feelings that had been surrounding him. He couldn’t explain it but there was this feeling of dread weighing on his shoulders.Or at least he thought it was dread, he just didn’t want Solomon to leave. Something horrible was going to happen to him, he _knew_ it.What if he got torn to ribbons? What if Barbatos couldn’t help him like he could? What if he couldn’t summon Barbatos in time? What if this thing was more powerful that Solomon was anticipating? 

He had too many thoughts swirling around in his head. Normally he wouldn’t worry about Solomon. He was proud of Solomon, he was powerful and Asmo knew this. He also knew that Barbatos was powerful. Everything would be fine and yet-

No. He was going. He couldn’t shake the anxiety. He needed to go to make sure Solomon was okay.

Just as he was about to get up, his head throbbed. It felt like someone smacked him with twelve sledgehammers… Even that didn’t describe the pain properly. It was the second worst pain Asmo had ever experienced in his life (the first being the Fall). He couldn’t help but cry out. It started to spread down his spine and bloomed throughout his body. His demon forward burst forth in what one could only assume was a natural defense response. But how could you protect yourself if you didn’t know what was causing the pain? 

He didn’t know what to do. 

He was paralyzed. Trapped by the pain and his own panic.

* * *

The first thing that Solomon noticed was the new magic signature in their home. It was different and distinct, but he didn’t recognize it. It was also… tiny. He almost missed it.

He’d brought a little souvenir home for Asmo. It was a tooth that the chimera had left behind in a tree when it lunged for his head. He thought Asmo might like it or have some little use for it. Maybe he’d break it down and turn it into a necklace or earrings. 

No matter what he decided to do withit, Solomon was sure it’d be wonderful.

Not wanting to wake Asmodeus in case he was sleeping, he opened their bedroom door slowly. “Asmodeus? I’m home.”

Solomon stopped. Asmo was shaking, his eyes wide and trained on something. The silver tufts of hair were the first thing he noticed. Then fluffy silver wings, a nose, a tiny hand. 

Solomon dropped the tooth, snapping Asmo’s attention towards him. Their mouths opened and closed, neither one entirely sure about what they should say. What _could_ they say. Solomon stepped closer, eyes locked on the two.

“Asmodeus?” he asked softly, “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Asmo’s voice was so quiet, Solomon almost missed it. “I- I don’t know what happened. You were gone, everything hurt, and then her… And I- I don’t know what to _do_ . I don’t know what _happened_! I- I don’t know, I was worried about you, and I didn’t know where you were or what was happening!” Asmo’s voice became more and more shrill with each passing second. He was coming undone again, muscles tensing, anxieties taking over, tears welling in his eyes.

And then she started crying. 

Solomon took her. It was the first thing he thought of doing. Asmo looked overwhelmed, and Solomon wanted to give him time to calm himself. 

“ _No_ .” Asmo hissed, wings flaring and attention immediately flashing to Solomon. Through his miasma of confusion, the feeling of ‘ _mine_ ’ ran through him. It only added to the muddled mess of confusion in his being. 

“Shhh,” Solomon said softly, undoing his cloak and wrapping it around the small child. He held her close to his chest, letting out soft hums. He took this time to get a better look at her. The first thing he noticed was her eyes when they opened and her cries dimmed to soft whimpers. Heterochromia. One belonging to Asmo and the other his. She had rosy cheeks, hair that curled ever so slightly in silver waves, and the softest little fledgling feathers. It reminded him a little of the pictures Simeon had shown him of a younger Luke. She was also tiny. Tinier than any child Solomon had ever seen before. And she had the cutest little nose, just like someone else he knew.

Asmo was staring intently, seeming to relax a little but not much. 

“Would you like to hold her?”

Solomon curled himself around Asmo, watching as he looked over her. With each ticking moment, Asmo seemed to relax a little more, and within the hour he processed a bit. He seemed to marvel at her soft little coos or how her little wings would try to flap within Solomon’s cloak. He played with her hair, letting the soft locks fall between his fingers.

Asmo’s attention was pulled away when Solomon started laughing. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just, didn’t we just have a conversation about this? And didn’t we just say it might be best if we didn’t adopt for now?”

They’d gone back and forth. Every three months or so the subject would come up again and they’d flip between answers and scenarios, eventually coming to the same conclusion they had before. 

“Oh hush. It’s not like this was planned.”

“I suppose so. Lucifer must have gone through something similar right?” 

Silence went between them. Staring down at the little bundle once more. There was an unspoken uncertainty in the room. What were they to do next?

“I suppose Treasure will be happy.”

Asmo turned back to Solomon and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I remember Mammon mentioning the fact that Treasure was bemoaning being the only child and not having cousins to play with,” Solomon explained, “I figured learning they’re no longer alone might make them happy.”

“Perhaps”

More silence.

“I want to tell Lucifer before anyone else, but not yet. I want to feel… _settled_ first.”

Solomon nodded. 

* * *

The following days were consumed by sneaking out to get things for her. A crib, bottles, clothes, bibs, all the things a baby could need. Asmo lit up whenever it came to dressing her up. He got back into his element and Solomon swore that he’d never seen such a well dressed child. He shouldn't have expected anything less of Asmo. 

He was also glad to see Asmo feeling better. He had slowly gone back to his chipper self. The decorating and shopping definitely helped somewhat, but the headaches and aches had also subsided putting him in a much better place. It had been a surprise for both of them, but they both supposed a demon splitting from loving one person so much wasn’t the worst thing to happen. Besides, the kid was cute too. 

But they still didn’t have a name for her.

Sure they’d given her plenty of nicknames. Fluffy Wings, Flutter, Little Scorpion, their Flower, Daddy’s Little Arsonist…. That last one had come to be when she lit their rug on fire. Solomon had been absolutely giddy and tickled pink, Asmo not so much. Many more nicknames followed as they got to know her. 

It was on one dreary day, when the sky was overcast and rain pittered onto the pavement outside, that a name came. Asmo had his head resting against Solomon’s chest, the little demon curled up in between them. He’d been rather solemn and quiet. Solomon was about to ask what was wrong when Asmo spoke up.

“Lilith.”

A pause.

“What?”

Asmo met Solomon’s gaze, face void of expression. “I want to name her Lilith,” he repeated. Each word was crisp, and he didn’t stumble once. There was purpose behind his words.

“Lilith,” Solomon repeated. 

Asmo nodded. 

“Lilith,” Solomon brought his finger to his chin, mulling over the name for a moment. Then a smile crossed over his face. “I think that fits her well,” he said, pressing a kiss to Asmo’s temple, “It’s perfect.”

Asmo beamed and nuzzled closer Solomon, his smile never leaving his face.

_Lilith_.

After their sister. Solomon couldn’t say no to that even if he wanted to, and he didn’t want to. Any name Asmo came up with would have been lovely, and this one suited her. He held Asmo a little tighter, not wanting to let his little family go even for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So afrostpatternintherain and I have been talking in tumblr DMs and we kind of came up with a little au. Basically Asmo and Solomon are living together and boyfriends, Asmo pulls a Lucifer, Mammon has a kid, Lucifer and Diavolo accidentally adopt a pick pocket, and the whole gang gets to have misadventures in being uncles. It's a fun time. Anyways this is a part of that, and I said forever ago I'd write it and here we are!
> 
> If you wanna request something or interact with me, you can find me @ruewrites on tumblr!


End file.
